They Seek Him Here
They Seek Him Here is the seventh episode of the tenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was first aired 27th April 2008. Synopsis When violent criminal George Ince and his associate Jed Norris are employed as security guards at Midsomer Magna Manor where a production of The Scarlett Pimpernel is being filmed, DCI Barnaby and DS Jones suspect they are planning an inside job. After attending a dinner at the Manor the body of the films director, Nick Cheyney, is found beheaded on the set. Barnaby and Jones are called in to investigate. Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Jones investigate the murder of Nick Cheyney, the director of a low-budget film about the French Revolution and the Scarlet Pimpernel, being filmed at Magna Manor. He is found on his film set having been decapitated in the guillotine. Cheyney was found by Jed Norris, who had only recently been hired to work as a security guard by the film's tight-fisted producer, Jack Braxton. Cheyney had also had a run-in with Danny Twyman who operates a local taxi service and who wanted Cheyney to stay away from his girlfriend, Leonie Charteris. That Cheyney fathered her child is a complicating factor. The owners of Magma Manor, Leonie's parents Terence and Diane Charteris, have spent a great deal of money on the Manor and very much want to maximize any possible returns. Then there's Raymond Clandillon, a past his prime actor who is prone to drink and to whom Cheyney would only offer a position as an extra. Then there are Gwen Morrison and Neville Hayward who definitely had a history with the dead director. There will be a second guillotining however before Barnaby can identify the killer and the motive behind the deed. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Marian McLoughlin as Gwen Morrison *Richard Hope as Neville Hayward *Jonathan Moore as Jed Norris *Kieran Bew as Danny Twyman *Emily Hamilton as Leonie Charteris *Jay Villiers as Nick Cheyney *Nicky Henson as Terence Charteris *Fiona Mollison as Diane Charteris *Matthew Marsh as Jack Braxton *Paul Grunert as Freddie Greenaway *Desmond Barrit as Raymond Clandillon *Mark Webb as Assistant Director *Gemma Page as Lady Blakeney *Adam Farr as Police Constable *Charlotte Moore as Receptionist *Kirsty Dillon as WPC Gail Stephens *Gracie May as Josh *Ava May as Josh *(uncredited actor) as George Ince *Rebecca James as Aristocrat (uncredited) *Tracy Redington as Aristocrat (uncredited) *John Snowden as Detective (uncredited) *Nick Thomas-Webster as Group Painter (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police SOCO Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Ted-hayward.jpg|Ted Hayward Unspecified death possibly related to alcoholism 15 years prior to the events of the episode. Nick-cheyney.jpg|Nick Cheyney Drugged and then beheaded by a guillotine. Gwen-morrison.jpg|Gwen Morrison Drugged and then beheaded by a guillotine. Supporting Cast Terence-charteris.jpg|Terence Charteris Diane-charteris.jpg|Diane Charteris Leonie-charteris.jpg|Leonie Charteris Danny-twyman.jpg|Danny Twyman Raymond-clandillon.jpg|Raymond Clandillon Neville-hayward.jpg|Neville Hayward Jack-braxton.jpg|Jack Braxton Jed-norris.jpg|Jed Norris Freddie-greenaway.jpg|Freddie Greenaway George-ince.jpg|George Ince Episode Images They-seek-him-here-01.jpg They-seek-him-here-02.jpg They-seek-him-here-03.jpg They-seek-him-here-04.jpg They-seek-him-here-05.jpg They-seek-him-here-06.jpg Video Notes *The character George Ince is not listed in the credits. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Richard Hope - Judgement Day *Nicky Henson - Dark Autumn *Marian McLoughlin - Dark Autumn *Desmond Barrit - Murder on St. Malley's Day *Matthew Marsh - Painted in Blood *Adam Farr - The House in the Woods and The Animal Within *John Snowden - Down Among the Dead Men, Four Funerals and a Wedding, Last Year's Model, King's Crystal and The Axeman Cometh *Chris Wilson's first episode as Police Officer, he has appeared as an uncredited Police Officer in every episode since, the last episode being The Point of Balance. Category:Series Ten episodes